Werefox
by Mistress1296
Summary: How will the huntik team work if Lok was a werefox. Special thanks to emyy250 for the idea and writing this story more on the inside I was inspired by emyy250 were puppy story everyone who read this should that story out
1. Chapter 1

I don't own everything And I would like a special thanks to emyy250 for help and giving me the idea for story if you have not heard of emyy250 then go check one of their there great and you won't regret it. Emyy250 story were puppy was my inspiration and if you like this you will that story is extremely funny

Were fox

Lok ,Sophie, and Dante was currently at Sophie house because the Organization that was outside of their homes acting like guard dogs. Sophie Casterwill got Dante Vale to agree to be their mentor for new seeker and to help, look for Lok Lambert father. That night they choose to sleep at Sophie house.

Lok pov

"Oh know my transform is tonight I just hope the fox won't do anything to crazy or worst they call animal control" thoughts Lok. He started to feel the pain and the rush of power and energy that that came with the transformation. There were Lok use to be was a blond fox with a stranger black diamond mark on his head. The fox stated to yelp in his room trying to figure out what was going with his new surround. He had to get use to be in the doom rooms now this was just to upsetting for the young kit wanted his mother Now!

Just then someone came in the door to his room to see what was making that kind of noise.

"Now how is it that you got in here" said perplex LeBlanche Sophie 's butler. Just then the fox rush to him he put a hand out telling the fox to stop and it did.

"Are you some sort of pet" ?LeBlanche ask. Petting the golden fox kit who was in heaven from the nice feeling. Nothing the kit probably isn't potty train he brought the kit downstairs to the front. The fox instantly went out to do his business then then came back to LeBlanche.

" I'm most certainly that you are a pet because you were in young Lambert room you must be his pet "LeBlanche said bringing the fox back inside the house.

Dante pov

"What going on and why do you have a fox kit"? Dante

"Because this is Lambert pet I am bringing back to his room" LeBlanche

"That impossible I been with them most of the day he couldn't have bought it in without any of us knowing" said a more confused Dante.

The kit started to yip demanding attention LeBlanche started to pet the kit to calm him down. Both Dante and LeBlanche carrying the kit to Lok room to trying to figured out how fox got in the house. Sophie Casterwill was there trying to find out what was the noise coming from, and wondering where was Lok.

"Do either of you know where that was coming from and where is Lok at"? Sophie.

"Well I don't know where Lok I'd at we were just looking for him in fact. But that noise came from this little guy here". Dante petting the kit which got him an lick from the affect fox.

Dante went into Lok 's room only to find his pajamas on the floor once on the floor the kit to pull the covers down playful.

"That enough of all behavior " LeBlanche said stopping the kit from making a mess of things in the rooms. The kit stop whimpering sadly. Then he went up to Dante demanding more attention he role to his back for a tummy rub. He got one from both Dante and Sophie.

Then Cherit came in though the door he looked around then at the fox kit on the floor getting his tummy rub by both Dante and Sophie. He know something just wasn't normal about the golden fox. Then just by the scent he knew what or rather who the kit was.

"Why is Lok a fox kit what happen to the lad"? Cherit confused.

"What do you mean, Cherit, that Lok was somehow turn into a fox" asked a more confuse Sophie.

"Well I could smell that Lok scent come from the kit. I just don't know what make him into the this" Cherit.

"If that is so, then wait into he change back" Dante. Once Lok saw Cherit he started to try and play with him. So they stay up for the young kit calm down or gone to to sleep which ever came first for the kit.

Lok pov

The next morning Lok was back to normal and had some explaining to do.

"So how did you become a fox in the first place" Sophie.

"I was born like this. I am a werefox" Lok

"So, does that mean so was your whole family as well" Dante.

"Yes. Their not many werefox left around now a days but most people don't believe in us anymore." said Lok.

"Werefox is it like being a werewolf "Dante. He got a growl to in return for that question.

"Don't call me a werewolf I am nothing like those brutes. I got a very cunning brain I'm just not good on forcing on boring things. And once my power and other tails grow in, I am going to be far better" growl out an annoyed Lok.

"Why don't you like to be compare to a werewolf lad" Cherit.

"Sorry, wolves and foxes don't really get along and never did much. most of prefers to avoid the other" Lok.

"Is there anything else we need to known about right now or do you need anything" Dante.

"Besides not confusing me with a wolf, you should never touch a fox's tail unless given permission. And I am going to need my bag from my room. That has everything I in there."

"We could get the bag but why touch your tail before hand Dante

"Well, if you do something will happen I'm not sure what it different your everyone. And foxes get back at you for that types of pain we have a bit of a mischief side to us" said Lok.

"Well will watch out for that and I'll have LeBlanche get your suff" Sophie

"One more question do you change on the full moon as well" Dante.

"Yes. And I Get a little more unpredictable plus the changes are more hard to control. I'll have more control when get bigger." Lok.

"Well, we better get to school if we want to finish that test sorry I forgot to tour you. "said Sophie.

"That find after a day like yesterday, I don't think anything could be scared anymore." said Lok as they got ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Lok pov

He was trying to concentrate, really he was. But when you have the intelligence of a fox that can't focus on a single point that boring to them then passing a test is not important. Trying to focus on the test he got distracted then put the first thing he thought of on the test.

"So, how do you think you did on the test Lok" Sophie asker

"I absolutely bombed it I'm pretty sure a few math problems on there" Lok said

"Your sure, I mean, no one could fail that. And you said there was nothing to fear" Sophie looked at him.

"Yeah but this test was just scary, even beyond scary it was terrible "Lok exaggerated.

"What the matter? did the Organization attack the school" Dante worried.

"I wish" Lok moaned.

"At least that way Lok wouldn't have bombed the test" Sophie laughed

"Aside to from that test, Lok, I wanted to ask why didn't you want too be confused with a werewolf. Did they do something to make you hate it" Dante asked.

"The werewolves was the reason why there is so few werefox left and why other species are so low." Lok let a growl out.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning lad" Cherit said so they went in the living for Lok to finish his story.

"In the past, werewolves were always try to be in charge of the shifters and other wereanimals. But we all refused to be rule over those who want to start war rather then live in peace. A long time ago, they announced their own present to humans by killing every human in sight, and their leader encourage the killing. People started getting suspicious and hunt down anything that is not natural. The werewolves tried to start a war with humans ,and to get support from the very creatures who turned them down. We foxes didn't want to fight endless war so openly opposed. Many families was divided between us and the werewolves. While we with those who choose to stand by us left our ancestors home. The werewolves stayed and they went to war and many lives were lost. When we finally meet up with there group, only the werewolves were alive and they blamed the werefoxes for the lost lives. The werewolves still wanted to rule over us all but by then everyone choose to follow us foxes. So they waged war on all of us instead the werefox was the ones who took the most loses however were able to keep the werewolves number down. So, the new werewolf king choice to take the rest and put them on a tight leash to make sure they don't cause anymore trouble. But every now and then, there was an rouge who comes along and makes trouble. Sometimes, they come and demand mates, mainly from foxes. They want our power over the others and cunning to win a meaningless war." Lok told them

"That sounds awful why would they do that "Sophie said horrified.

"They were power hunger and refused no for an answer that history was past down though memory to the new generation." Lok explained.

"How could you remember that if it's not your own memory " Dante asked.

"It was part of a gift that foxes have to see though each other eyes and thought" Lok told them.

They were all thinking about the story that Lok said told them until they had to leave for the library to research the golem.

Lok


	3. Chapter 3

No one pov

Sophie was the one to look for the books, mainly, because Lok turned into his fox form. They had to get him out of there before he case caused any damage. At the moment, the golden fox was leaping all around while Dante and Cherit try to get him. Finally, they got him to calm down enough to take him back to Sophie's home.

Lok pov

Getting back to the families place calm his nervous enough to play. He found an amulet that felt out of the book he was trying to crew. Then images of what was in the amulet came to the young kit got excited and he try to summon Freelancer.

'What do you wish for' asked Freelancer

'Milk bottle with blue in it' Lok responded

Dante pov

Dante couldn't believe he was seeing: Freelancer was walking around with what look like a baby bottle. He was even more confused when he started to feed the kit with some sort of blue liquid already in the bottle.

"Do you know what going on "ask Sophie

"I think Lok told him to give him the bottle" reply a stun Dante

"Maybe we should look into this after all he could be to isn't old enough young to feed everything but the bottle" said Cherit

Just then Dante saw lots of suite coming to the mansion.

"Looks like Lok is better off. Here we got unwanted company" said Dante

Sophie pov

She was still a little stun that Lok had to drank from a bottle, and mad she couldn't take a picture of it. She decided to take her frustration out of the suites.

"Fight with me Sabirel" the female warrior came out and change at the suit.

Sophie heard shout of "Redcap", "charge Breaker", and "Kreutalk" from the Organization. Santiago along with Dante and Caliban join in the fight as will.

Dante pov

"Give me the boy and the book and you can all leave with your lifes" Defoe offered

"You're not getting him or the book so I suggest you leave before you humiliate yourself anymore." said Dante

Just then, Dante saw a baby bottle role by and a fox kit run after it. The kit stopped and went after a suit instead he stop them from hitting Sophie with a Boltflare Sophie.

"What are you doing get inside now "Sophie ordered the kit

The kit didn't, he went after Defoe instead and Freelancer was went with him, attacking and defending as needed. Defoe kept making a grabs for the kit finally managed to grab his tail, just then, the fox started to grow red.

Lok pov

I try to distract the man who he remembered as a human who ruin his dad's Jornal. Then the man grabbed my tail and I felt an awful pain go through my whole body. My every thought was to make him paid. Who does he think he is: touching my tail? I summon the ancient power gifted to me and turned red then Defoe turned the same red and cough fire. He felt to the ground yelling in pain then he got up trying to use Boltflare on me so I leapt for him and bit him. With a personality like his, he doesn't need a kid, like anyone will go out with him anyway.

Dante pov

Dante now knew what Lok mean when he warned them not to touch his tail. He was a little sympathetic, being a male himself, but even he gave to laugh at kit bit where no male ever wanted to be bit.

"Alright, boy, you made your point let him go." Dante called.

The fox let go as suite came to help Defoe get away.

"Alright, men, fell back." called Grier knowing a lost battle when he see one.

"Lok you should have gone back inside and you shouldn't have bitten anyone like that." Sophie said

He try the puppy dog eye on her and it didn't work so he added tear to the eyes. He whimpered pitifully, he was good, but Dante didn't actually think they were tears. He then pointed a destroyed bottle and begged for more. They both couldn't take the cute, hungry baby act anymore and got over it. We all went inside to feed the kit before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

No one pov

Getting to the headquarters of the Organization was not something the younger two seekers liked. They, at the very least, thought they were safe in the Foundation safe house. But no more than a few Redcaps and suits attacked them out of no where. If it wasn't for Zhalia Moon, the Foundation lone wolf, who helped save them. And although they were thankful, both Sophie and Lok didn't trust her. Lok, mainly because Dante said she was a lone wolf and only wolves like those are werewolves and not wolves shifters. Sophie didn't trust her because of female intuition.

third person

As Sophie cracked the code and put the symbol for truth on the grave. Lok felt his every breath shorten and his blood burn like fire. When he normally changed, it hurt, but the full moon made it unbelievable painful. Before he knew it, he was fox and trying to catch his breath. Vaguely, he heard a soft gasp.

Zhalia's pov

Out of everything I have seen I had never seen a human turn into a fox.

"WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHY IS HE A FOX?" I demand to know.

"He's a werefox and all he did is change because it is the full moon" Cherit told her me.

As Sophie tried to keep the fox calm, Cherit gave her a quick run down on the fox.

"Why the hold up?" asked Dante then he saw the fox who seemed to be trying to climb the walls.

Dante's pov

When we got the fox calm down, we had to jump to avoid the traps. The Organization soon came to join the party. Almost immediately, Defoe was after the fox for bitting him before. Even as we fought to get the golem I knew that now was not the time for the younger seeker. Been know out for a diversion was not pleasant. Having known that Defoe almost choked the fox to death was worrying.

Sophie's pov

I can't believe we have to stay out of the fight simply because of that attack. As I comforted and held the fox, I could feel the tension in his body as she petted him then the fox jumped out of her lap and raced to a his bag, obviously having an idea in mind.

Lok pov

I knew we didn't have to stay out of the fight we would have sent home if that was the case. No, we were going to fight the best way a werefox knows how: with their brains. With the stuff from my bag, we started to set up a trap for the Organization. Mostly for Defoe, I was still a little mad at him grabbing my tail and trying to choke me.

No one pov

The suit got Dante and his team on the run. But Dante managed to get Metagolem to more even the odds. As the suits, Defoe, and Grier retreated, Dante ordered them not to attack. Which didn't sit well with the little fox, but instead of attacking, he set off his trap. What happened next was a series of nets flying around, taking suits off of their feet and more than a few went for Defoe. Then flaming arrows came flying literally out of nowhere, all of them somehow, flying at Defoe, who tucked and rolled but couldn't escape no matter where he ran. As he ran, somehow, his foot got caught and he was sent all over the room, flying. Luckily or unluckily, a flaming arrow burned the wire on his foot and he fell from 50 feet in the air. Don't ask anyone how he survived such a fall he just did. Defoe craw for the exit, but the same fox who bit him before was in front on him and then he bit Defoe on the butt, ripping a piece of his pants off.

The next morning

"I'm happy we got all of the notes in that room." Lok said.

"It is a good thing, but why did Defoe got most of the damage from all those traps?" Dante asked Lok seeing as he made an attempt to hide the fact that he was the one who made and set off those traps.

"What? You said we couldn't attack them, not play a prank." Replied Lok

"True." Dante said, not very sorry for him.

"So, you are a werefox. Is that like a werewolf?" Zhalia asked.

"No, but why that ask question? I was going to guess that you're not a werewolf then." Lok said

"Why would you think that I was?" Zhalia asked, perplexed.

"Before Dante said you was a lone wolf and the only one of those are werewolves. strange because wolf shifters like to live in a group. But those two are a far cry from the same creature."

Author note since no one really read this and I got other ideas this story will be put on hold


	5. Chapter 5

Cherit pov

It seems Lok was the only one who was anxious about those we found. Though I can't blame him it been a while and still no sign to the next clue about his father. The up side is the fox in him take away some worry in him. The downside is he was quite mischievous but most of the time, his pranks was harmless unless you're Defoe or someone he hates.

No one pov

"Lok, you need to calm down. We'll known if they find anything." Dante said as he saw the distress the young kit was in.

"I know. But they should have found something in those notes buy now." Lok replied.

"Even the Foundation would need time to decipher the notes." Cherit said joining the conversation .

"Maybe, instead of worrying about that, you should work on your Seeker lessons?" Sophie said trying to distract them, but mostly Lok from his thoughts.

"What do you have in mind, Sophie?" Lok asked.

"Dante, you should teach Lok about the Holotome." Sophie said.

Dante pulled his out and said it was a tool Seekers use. That it could map anything and scan titans. Basically anything but it has limits.

"Hey. It's tracking Zhalia now." Lok said and they turn to see Zhalia, who was not previously not been in the room.

"You know it not a toy, right?" Zhalia crossed her arms.

"I know. Just think of all the possibilities" Lok responded and they knew he was lost in the fox mischief mind.

Dante pov

Just then a transmission came from the Foundation it was Guggenhiem.

"Hello Dante. And Zhalia, it's been awhile since your last mission. I haven't seen you since." he greeted them both.

"And we got some new faces as well. This is Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill and that Guggenhiem" Dante introduced, "They have the potential behind them to be top Seekers one day."

"Dante, the reason for this call is a titian we believe is waking up. There's been reported about mystery water account. I strongly believe that Gar-ghoul that is causing the problem. Do you accept the mission?" Guggenhiem asked.

"Yes. When do I start?" Dante responsed.

No one pov

Zhalia was the one to go undercover to get Peter. Peter was the one who informed about titan, but he got put in jail because of Defoe. She managed that pretty easy but had to get away with him. Needless to say Peter was very scared of her titan. Well, mostly of Zhalia than the titan itself.

Lok pov

Lok wasn't paying attention to them. He felt as if something wasn't right. It was like a gut wrenching instinct.

No one pov

They were attacked by suits and fought them off. Then they was traveling by boat to get the titan. Barely making it past the geyser that gotten in the way.

Third person pov

"I must say Dante, you got here fast. It wasn't easy getting past you but I managed. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you." Defoe taunted.

But I didn't care about Defoe for once the fox agree he was not worth it. Because that same gut wrenching feeling he gotten from before has increased and now, he knew why. He could smell the werewolf in here.

No one pov

"Now I got a surprise for you mostly for the fox." Just then a giant from jumped past Defoe. It stood on two legs, black as night, and it's head was square with ton of razor shape teeth. It creature has soulless white eyes and sharp claw. It didn't even look like fur just a inky blackness around the monster. From Lok said about the werewolves, the Foundation Seekers knew what it was. But nothing prepared them for the creature that stared at them now, ready to kill.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

No one pov

The werewolf roared a so loud that it shook the entire cave. Then it jumped at them, claws ready to kill everyone. Sophie quickly case used her Honorguard spell to form a shield around them.

"Alright, everyone summon some titans and fast." Dante said, quickly summon Caliban.

"You girls should join forces on the suites. Dante, you need to go after the titan. I want the werewolf." Lok said.

" Let's think about this lad. We may need all the help we get for the werewolf." Cherit said, trying to reason with Lok

" I'm thinking reasons. Sophie can't keep it back for much longer. Dante have has better change chance for with the titan. And I'm better better perpared for dealing with werewolves instead of Seekers." Lok growled out.

They all looked at him, surprised to see amber eyes. The And what looked like a golden cloak of a fox around him.

"He make a good point, alright, everyone split up." Dante said already gonna going for the closing closest suites.

Lok's pov

He was sure that the others would follow Dante orders. Lok couldn't on both the werewolf and suites at the same time. And to make matter wosre there was still the stone gargoyle shooting water at everything that moves. Actually, that could come in handy since rouged (no d) werewolves ain't know for there their brains. The cloak head of the fox head butt headbutted the werewolf away. Lok quickly jumped after it, not wanting to give it room to recover. And so he can lead it to a safe place where they can fight.

Zhalia's pov

The numbers of suits was the only thing that made them hard to beat. Zhalia noticed that Grier was charging up a spell. She quickly sent out a Touchram at him. Breaker was already out and going for Dante.

Dante's pov

Caliban holder held off Breaker and was fighting him back. Dante was beating suites left and right while avoiding the gargoyle that shoot water at them. He could see that the girls and Cherit got had everything there their under control. Dante look towards where Lok was. Seeing him that he not only holding his on own but leading the werewolf to the gargoyle as well. And it seemed the werewolf was getting annoyed with and everyone else start to attack some of the suites who was got too close.

Lok's pov

Lok dodged the werewolf's furious strike. It left a hold on the wall. Lok then dodged another blast of water and let the werewolf take it. It was sent a distance was away. Lok quickly summoned his only fox power and shoot a blast of his own at it. He then leapt for the lone wolf as a fox clover in red flames into the wolf's chest crest. It was sent back to the gargoyle and got blasted back and forth between the two. Finally, it lead fell off the wall and ran out of there. Lok looked toward the gargoyle then for Dante.

On No one pov

" Dante. You said that the Holotome could search every titan right?" Lok asked.

"Yes. Why?" Dante looked at him.

"Then it could show us if there was a titan in the gargoyle" Lok told him.

" Good thinking, you could search it up." Dante praised.

Lok scanned the titan and found it was just a trap. He asked Sophie if she could destroy the gargoyle. Sophie quickly cast a Breakspell on it and it shutter shattered. While they was holding the suites back, Dante and Defoe was going after the real titan. Unfortunately, Defoe got there first but Dante still beaten beat him. Other quickly got there soon after.

" Looks like Defoe got the titan." Lok said

"So, this mean it's over and we lost Gar-ghoul." Sophie sighed.

"We weren't going to win all the battles." Zhalia pointed out.

Lok notice the camper they was were in.

" Hey. Why is this gargoyle holding something in its left hand?" Lok asked.

" Give it a rest, we lost." Zhalia told him

" Give the lad a change chance." Cherit lightly scolded the woman.

Lok added the water to the jag jar the gargoyle and a secret tunnel appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Lok pov

He didn't what was going on. Lok felt straight since that battle with the werewolf. The only thing to compare this feeling to was when he activate his power. No not the seeker power but the owe of the fox. He didn't know the next night had in store.

No one pov

They just got in from there mission and was acting strange. It got them all a little worry. Lok just asked them to keep a close eye on him as a fox tonight. When asked why all he said was he had feeling it was going to be a crazy night. So they decided to film the whole thing because

Lok was freak out.

Dante pov

It started out the way Lok always acted as a fox. It young fox was hopping around even demanding that Dante make him a bottle of milk.

"I don't know why Lok was so worried about he acting normal."said Sophie confused

Just as she said that Dante notice the changes in temperature.

No one pov

The team noticed a higher change in temperature then that the fox stopped playing. It hole form stem to stuffed with tenting and pain. The unusual heat seem to move toward the fox surrounding him. The heat turn into flames that creeks up his spine to the tail in circling it in a vortex of flame. Once it stared to settle down it split into two tails. The fox turn to his new tail and yep in joy. With a renewed vigor Lok throw himself into a chance of his own tail. Jumping with joy the fox didn't even notice the camera filming him or the confused faces of his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Lok pov

For a while Lok was speakless looking the types. He got a new tail a a lot sooner then he thought. With a rush of joy he feel like telling his own family. Then all the joy left because his wouldn't know about it and mother and sister was back in his home town.

No one pov

They saw the emotions pay off of Lok faces. The tells them that having a new tail was a good thing. But they also known that Lok miss the chance to tell his own family. So it was Sophie who asked what was so important about a new tail.

" the tails number show how powerful a wereanimals could be. It also a way to age to see if we are ready for new power. And a potential is only know if you growth a second tail. As soon as the second tail is form control over myself and magic incense. " Lok respond

"Wait that time you say wereanimals is there more then just fox and wolves?" Zhalia said

"Ton more then that there a hole coliseum that get together to insure our way of life" Lok said

"So if there multiple special of wereanimals then why is it basically a war zone between control of them all?"Dante asked

"Well there something call an Alpha comments that can't stop we have to listen no matter what . werewolf like go miss use this power they can easily start a new war if they had that type of control" Lok said

They was all lost in though but some of the team wants to know if they would meet the other kind of wereanimals .

Would they want to meant human who know about them? Would Lok get some kind of trouble just fr them knowing? And this whole thing seem to be about rank how high doses he rank.

 **please review**


	9. Chapter 9

No one pov

The team knew how Lok seem obsess with unlocking the new power he got. Even in his fox form he sit in one spot with an aura of power around him. They could understand it was like learning a new seeker power. But the thing was without his family Lok had to rely on memory along. It got to the point that he sometimes wouldn't eat they even went through his bags. Book they found only listed the formula of some of things that could fill him up. It was better then worrying about him starving because of stubbornness. The small fox suddenly jumped from the place he sat for so long. The same cloak that surrounded his from all this time grow in size. Once it faded away to reveal a fox that could carry maybe three people. Fox had this mischievous look on his face like he already knew his next target. The black diamond on his head glow for a moment as a mark appear around this waist before disappearing. The larger fox then change size again not to the kit maybe two as bit as the kit form.

"so what do you think to much to fast or preface?" Lok voice sounded though their heads.

"How did you do? No first how did you change size" Sophie ask

"When I got my second tail one of things I learn is to change size. I didn't expect to go into my battle form so soon though. How I could talk in your though is because of marks on your waist it allow me to communicate with you petty cool hn." Lok replied tails waged

"Now what all you can do?" Zhalia asked this time if he got stronger enough to change his form what else could he do.

"Well I probably closer to getting more of my tail then I did the first time. My power is growing faster than I thought in fact closer to a three talk in power then two tails."

"Is there a way to tell how strong you are?" Dante asked

It was considering that even Lok barely knew just how much power he really gotten. It was like he skipping ahead of where he's was mean to be. It could be bad sing if he can't control himself.

"Lok just how much power do you have over other of your kind?" Dante asked

The fox look at him then a transform back into a human.

"I knew you'll figure that one out soon. Well I am the descendant of the first fox leader. The one who lead all of our kinds to safety. As for how stronger I am even I don't know our power get stronger over the generations."Lok said looking a little uncomfortable for that conference.

"Isn't there someone you can talk to about it." Cherit ask landed on his head.

"There are these places just for sifter maybe I can some answers about it later." Lok said

 **thanks to all who still like this please review and maybe I can get a new chapter sooner also if you like this there is my new dire wolf**


	10. Chapter 10

Dante pov

Dante just got back from visiting his friend Max in the hospital. He was determined to find a cure to help him. When he got in the house Dante saw Sophie and Lok having a competition with a puzzle. Zhalia was reading a book on the sofa of the safe house. Dante information them he going on his on his on.

"Come one Dante what happened to the hole no I in team thing?" Lok asked

"This is something that I have to do along. Besides I'm sure you're find something to keep you busy." Dante said already knowing with that much free time he got up his sleeve.

"Your know your I can think of all the pranks I didn't get to pull in a long time. In fact once you get back I could start with you for leaving us so bore." Lok said partly to get his to his mine, and to get a little fun out it as well.

Dante knew that Lok want do to muck harm, but knew it best to let him get it out.

"Alright you can come but not to much trouble. "Dante said everyone looked at Lok knowing how it was for. Lok didn't care already knew who he was going to go far because of his fox and his our born doom.

No one pov

Once in Vienna Dante told them to not wait up for him. So they all went there separate ways for now. Dante went to wait for his contact, while Zhalia took on a secret mission. Lok went to find the only werefox he knew to be here. Lok and Sophie along with Cherit was going on their own little mission after he got back.

Lok pov When Lok travel down an alleyway to what appeared as a comment shop. When Lok entire he immediately smell the scent of fox magic leading to a wall. Lok hand glow a blue fire before he place it on the wall. The wall show a picture of a fox change it own tails before disappearing along with the wall. There in the back room stood a large fox through Lok knew it was only the first sage fox fox form. Unlike Lok's fox form form this one was red and has seven tails.

"Sir, I come seeking help. I recently got my second tail. I'm not sure how much power I truly have, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Please I beg you help me learn this power to over come my limited." Lok asked the mighty kitsune in front of him.

"I can show you how to control your power. But along the way you might leave with power then coming here. It will not be easy young one do you still want my help?" The kitsune asked

"I do no matter what it takes." Lok said before he feel a pain like no other.

Lok had to fact this challenge that h on in his head. I it tested both fox in his human form. The test play out in his mind as images seem to come life. He wasn't sure if it was real or not but he fight against the intruder out. The same came over him in his place was a six tail fox.

No one pov

What felt like days was seconds in the real word. Lok thanks the powerful kitsune before leaving to find Sophia. They went to the new titan here King Baslilsk.

 **thanks you Dragonrider 44 for your support**


	11. Chapter 11

No one pov

The team was in Lok hometown for a vacation. It was also for a counsel of were creature was held and since Lok now has eight tails he could apart of it. The entire team was thrilled to for a vacation and to see what other being was out there with them.

"So Lok, how is this counsel going to work? Want they be mad if you brought in humans." Dante asked they was all still confused there being allow to enter.

"Not really you are my guess so won't have a problem with it." Lok said

Lok pov

How could my mom be so cruel as to show his team baby pictures. "And these are the pictures of when he was a young kit" Lok mother said

"Hey. Mom when is the counsel going to start, and who going to be there?" Lok asked trying to distract his mother from showing anymore baby pictures.

"It going to be soon Lok. And Scarlett would be there for the wolves sifter there will be a lot of different ones as well."she said

"So. How is this all hidden from people here?" Sophie ask

"Well it move every year, and got fox magic to hide the area of it." Lok said

"But I want to know what the meeting is about." Lok asked his mother

"From what I can tell they want a new guard for the younger generations. Since you now over your six tail you could be apart of it."

"What is the guard anyway?"Zhalia asked

"Well the guard is to handle problem that is too much for the were creature. To keep the peace from clash between human or other were creature. And above all keep it hidden as much as possible." Lok explained

No one pov

The team went to what appears to be a open field with a small mountain running along sides it. The formalities grow that Lok has when ever me you his powers came over his mother but stronger. They could feel the power different in his mother compare to her son. They the power and control that a fox who reach there nine tail could have. It surprise the whole team that Lok have more power then his sister and been near his mother longer to teach her more. It just goes to show he had more determined to grow more powerful. While she was certain with six tails there didn't know who would be chosen for this guard they have. Cafferty has more expensive in being older but Lok has more power and experience from both his fox sides and seeker life.

Once the waves of powers stop the there was a castle stood in front of them. The mountains look like a natural border going behind and around the entire castle. The doors side open as they enter the castle.

In a room there was seat were ton were creature that was were creature stood.

"It now time to choose a new generation of guard. The werefox who is chosen will select the new guard. Let our ancestors choose the one who had provided themselves as worthy by there wills along." It was chatting at all those that was there.

Suddenly lights drawing around all the werefox change everyone of them into there fox forms. Lok stood the golden color fur longer all eight tails hold up with pride. The fact that he grow into his form quickly, and not the same kit they knew meetings him.

The light beginning to flow around him changing the mark on his head. It now seem to have a band flowing from the black diamond mark. Then the lights flow around his tails where band now appears as well. The eyes change to pure gold with a hit of blue at the corner of them.

"Now hound one choose who will be apart of the next guard" the counsel declared

"My friends will be the next guard" before an uproar could happen he quickly said "they known the human world and will not be bytes to there own races. I have already given them my mark when my 3rd tail came in."

Lok pov

Well the counsel won't be happy for my choice it was the best we have. Every were creature has a fair chance. And being a seeker want to be explained to those who was not a seeker already it was the best cover.

Now being g apart of my world there was going to be more adventure for us to have.

There would be a second story of werefox were we see more were creature. But not to soon because I have other ideas please review and thank you all for following and support.


End file.
